


Necessary Evil

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e09 The Girl Who Knew Too Much, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:49:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Jennifer lets herself get attached.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necessary Evil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kat8cha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kat8cha/gifts).



> My friend Kat asked for Jenlissa, neck kiss for [my kiss meme](http://shiny-glor-chan.tumblr.com/post/56852328784/send-me-one-of-the-following-numbers-a-ship). Things spiraled from there, really. Damn this episode for thing. Oops?

Sometimes, Jennifer thinks she gets too attached to people. Melissa McCall comes out of no where, and Jennifer doesn't know what to do with her. At first, she thinks of her as nothing more than a sacrifice, one of her three healers. Unfortunately or fortunately – she's unsure which – Melissa's pet werewolves keep her safe.

Jennifer decides to take it as a sign, but in the end she gets attached. It starts with arranging chances meetings, enjoying one another's company. It becomes more than that, and soon, when things get good, everything goes wrong. 

She knows not to get attached; she knows better than most attachments only get you hurt or worse, but she can't help herself. But now, she's running short on time and options. Jennifer pulls Melissa close, whispers sweet things as they undress.

When they reach Melissa's bed, Jennifer tells herself that this is just a means to an end. She's short a guardian, and she knows that Scott's distracted by the Alpha Pack. Though time's running short, Jennifer savors the feel of Melissa's hands sliding over her body. They move against each other with legs entangling, fingers sliding lower, lips brushing across skin.

Reveling in Melissa sweet sighs, Jennifer arches her body against her, lips pressing over the skin of Melissa's neck as an almost apology. Melissa breath catches when she climaxes on Jennifer's fingers, and Jennifer follows, riding Melissa's thigh to her own climax.

They part panting, twisted up in the sheets of the bed. Jennifer murmurs that maybe she should go, but Melissa tells her to stay before slipping to sleep. With a sad smile, Jennifer slides out of bed to find her purse and her weapon of choice sitting inside of it.

“I'm sorry, but it's a necessary evil,” Jennifer murmurs over her last victim's body before leaning down to give a final kiss to her neck before replacing her lips with the garrote.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://shiny-glor-chan.tumblr.com/).


End file.
